gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Jake Puckerman
Jake Puckerman '''es un personaje de la serie de televisión Glee. Es un estudiante del William McKinley High School,y miembro de New Directions. Es el esteriotipo de mujeriego, chico malo, rudo y arrogante. pero una buena persona cuando es calmada, Jake tenia una relacion con Kitty Wilde que inicio en Britney 2.0 y termino en The Break-Up, actualmente tiene una relacion con Marley Rose, de la cual está enamorado. thumb|Imagen promocional de la Quinta Temporada Jake Puckerman es interpretado por Jacob Artist. Biografia Cuarta Temporada The New Rachel En el Episodio, Jake Puckerman audiciona a New Directions, con solo ele nombre Jake el realiza como audicion Never Say Never, pero se enoja cuando Mr. Schuester le dice que es suficiente. Jake rompela la hoja de los thumb|300pxmiembros de New Directions mira que no quedo, luego Will lo llama asu oficina para decirle que sabe que es Medio Hermano de Puck y le pide que se una a New Directions pero la rechaza. por ultimo seve viendo la presentacion de Chasing Pavements, intercambiando miradas con Marley. Britney 2.0 En este episodio, Jake se ve hablando con Tina en los pasillos de McKinley, y como Marley pasa, él la mira. Cuando Marley y Unique están hablando de que Marley le interesa, Unique explica que ha dejado una destrucción de los corazones de las niñas a pesar de que sólo ha estado en la escuela por dos semanas. Para explicar su punto de vista Unique, Tina, y Marley realizan Womanizer, donde se le ve ayudando a otras chicas en la escuela, como ayudar a una niña en la biblioteca, una chica con un proyecto de ciencias, etc. Jake le dice a Marley que thumb|286pxdeben "pasar el rato en algún momento ", y se apresuró a aceptar. Mientras tanto, después de una crisis enorme con Brittany, en los pasillos, el Sr. Schuester capturas Jake montando una moto en el pasillo. Sr. Schuester también ve que no asiste a ninguna de sus clases y que es su culpa que él no le dejó formar parte del Club Glee. Sin embargo, una vez más, se niega a Jake, y el Sr. Schuester lo compara con Puck, diciendo cómo cambió a lo largo de sus años en el Glee Club, porque tenía una comunidad. Jake responde que no necesita amigos y larga.Más tarde, Jake habla con Marley fuera de las gradas. Marley dice que ella puede decir que la guitarra, la chaqueta y el pelo son todas las paredes para él como el dolor que hay dentro. Rechazando sus comentarios le pregunta lo que están cantando en el coro y se burla cuando se entera de que es Britney Spears semana. Cuando Marley dice que no ha escuchado su versión, cantan en dueto, (You Drive Me) Crazy/Crazy y cuando la canción termina, casi comparten un beso, pero Marley se hecha atrás, y Jake le pregunta si está bien, lo que Marley su chaqueta de cuero, y luego agarrar la guitarra y seva.En el almuerzo, dos deportistas, Phil y Bobby, comienzan a molestar madre de Marley otra vez, y Jake acude en su defensa que lleva a un altercado físico. Sr. Schuester rompe el altercado y tira de Jake en la sala de coro. Recibimos la visita de Puck y los dos tienen una breve conversación uno-a-uno. Puck finalmente no sale, antes de decir que él es su hermano.Al darse cuenta de que Puck podría tener razón, Jake decide unirse a New Directions. Jake y Marley mantener una conversación con otra en el pasillo, y se revela que Jake y Kitty están saliendo, lo que deja Marley dejó ... thumb|left|300pxconsternado. Como Jake se une al club, se siente más agobiado por el aspecto de los miembros en el club, y se sienta. Marley le pregunta al Sr. Schue si podía realizar una más canción Everytime Britney y lleva a cabo porque estaba molesto por Jake y Kitty su nueva relación. Jake mira con una cara de pesar y malestar durante la canción, Jake le lleva cerenata a Kitty en los campos de fútbol como relojes Marley desde las gradas. Makeover En este episodio, Jake se ve brevemente en la sala del coro primero y él y el resto de New Directions hablar de la lista de canciones para las Seccionales, como se dice que tiene una idea cuando en realidad no lo hace. Jake sugiere que deberían estar preparándose para su próxima competencia. Jake también se ve sentado en la audiencia en la Campaña Presidencial clase mayor, donde se le ve poniendo dos brazos delante de las chicas, una vez más, lo que indica el hecho de que él es un mujeriego. The Break-Up En la cafeteria con Jake y Marley donde hablan acerca de ser pobres y se muestran muy enamorados ante los ojos de otros. Blaine y Brittany los ven, desde lejos, y contemplan el amor joven, donde los 2 estan un poco tristes y extrañando a sus respectivas parejas Kurt y Santana.Marley le dice a Jake que cómo puede estar con alguien como Kitty. Dice que mucho de ello tiene que ver con el hecho de que nadie se burla de él cuando está con ella, ya que es popular y sexy, y cree que esta bien en este momento. Kitty pasa y empieza a burlarse de Marley y su madre. Después de una pequeña discusión Jake rompe con ella frente a Marley.thumb The Role You Were Born To Play En este episodio, en un primer momento, se menciona por Artie, Mercedes, Finn y Mike que Jake decidió no jugar como Danny Zuko en Grease. Mientras tanto, Jake se demuestra que es celoso del inocente coqueteo entre Marley y Ryder, consigue molestado por Kitty cuando lo muestra. Después de eso, él y Kitty realiza Everybody Talks como una audición para el papel de Sandy Olsen y Danny Zuko. Cuando el Marley, Ryder, Jake y Kitty compiten para demostrar quién tiene las habilidades para ser los protagonistas de Grease, todos ellos realizan Born to Hand Jive con Mercedes y Mike, y se nota que Jake es celoso de ver Marley y Ryder cantar juntos y cuando él y Marley hace, se hace del Kitty celoso. Después, Finn, Mercedes, Artie y Mike confirman las funciones de Grease, y Jake se pone el papel de Putzie. Su expresión facial, sin embargo, muestra que él no le gusta su papel porque quería tener el papel principal para estar con Marley, que era la dama principal en el musical. Glease A pesar de su papel en este episodio es breve, se le ve en la tienda de Auto y dice que no puede creer Ryder obtuvo el papel sobre él. Él realiza Greased Lightning con Ryder, Sam, Joe y Mike. Más tarde, él mira Marley y Ryder besarse antes de su presentación definitiva de la obra Grease, después de ver el beso, él se aleja mirando decepcionado. A continuación, se presenta con el elenco en You're The One That I Want, pero sólo se ve brevemente porque Rachel imagina su papel de ser Mike en vez de el. Dynamic Duets Jake pide Marley si ella está haciendo el vendaje como superhéroes también, cuando ella dice que no, él le pregunta a pasar el rato en viernes. Antes de Marley puede responder Ryder viene y le dice que ya tiene planes con él, Jake y Ryder insultan unos a otros lo que les lleva a obtener casi en una pelea hasta que Finn interfiere con Tina y Becky. Después de Finn y Jake asigna socios Ryder para superar sus diferencias, tratan de competir para ver quién más de un semental. Realizan Superman, y en su mayoría muestran su afecto a Marley. Lo que nos lleva a Jake y Ryder se empujen, se meten en una pelea, Finn y otros miembros de New Direction los detienen. Finn les lleva al auditorio y les da una nueva asignación para hablar hay grandes temores. En la elaboración de un gimnasio Jake a Ryder le da una nota que dice que es su kriptonita. Ryder dice Jake es un hombre y decirle a la cara. Jake dice que nunca sintió que encajaba, nunca se ha realizado y se le recuerda constantemente de él, ya que él es mitad negro, mitad blanco y mitad judía. Ryder admite que había Jake decirle que su kriptonita porque él no sabía leer. Más tarde Jake le dice Finn de la discapacidad de Ryder. Más tarde en el almuerzo Jake complementa algo diferente en la Sra. Rose. Ella admite que ha perdido algo de peso, dice que hay una diferencia. La Sra. Rose admite que Marley habla de él todo el tiempo, admite que hizo sonar su oportunidad, pero la Sra. Rose dice que nunca es demasiado tarde. Cuando Phil y Bobby se burlan de la Sra. Rose, Jake les dijo que la dejara en paz. Phil y Bobby obtener un montón de atletas junto a punto de saltar Jake, pero Ryder y el resto de los superhéroes vienen a ayudar a que los deportistas dejen de correr por él. Jake llama tarde Puck para obtener asesoramiento sobre su situación con Marley y su nueva amistad con Ryder y cómo podría afectar a las cosas si él va tras ella. Puck le dice que jugar que se enfríe, y jugar bien, ya que tiene la testosterona Puckerman, y no darse por vencido. Jake y le sonríe a Marley gracias mientras ella está caminando a clase. Jake mira Marley de su casillero, tras Ryder cancela sus planes con Marley para estudiar debido a su dislexia, y Kitty le dice que canceló causa que no le interesaba y que ella debe hacer Cartio, ella dice que es una Marley diferente, ella se acerca a Jake y planificar una cita. Por ultimo se le en la presentacion de Some Nights. Thanksgiving Jake se asoció con Puck para la práctica de las seccionales. Más tarde le dice a Ryder que él fue a una cita con Marley el pasado viernes, y que si la Ryder no está bien con ella no se metan con ella otra vez. Ryder le asegura que está bien, pero no para tomar el lugar de baile. Cuando Mike trata de ver quién será el compañero de baile de Brittany elige a Ryder. Después de Quinn ver él y Marley juntos, Kitty dice que está tratando de hacerle perder su virginidad con él, que es una mentiro. Marley dice ella no puede creer que él no es el baile, ella le dice que lo ha visto bailar y es increíble. Jake le dice que no puede debido a su tregua con Ryder, y le ruega que le permitiera llevarla a almorzar, pero Marley dice que no puede, y que tiene la práctica. Cuando Puck está hablando con Jake, Quinn le dice a Jake que se mantenga alejado de Marley y Marley tiene que ser su mejor y Jake se va a poner en el camino de eso. Jake es más visto dando consejos Ryder en el baile, revela que ha estado tomando ballet, que le dice a Ryder que no sale de la habitación. Ryder dice a Jake que él debe ser el baile, pero Jake dice que no va a tomar todo lejos de Ryder, él saca un laptop dijo que pertenecía a las currucas, pero ahora es de New Directions y programas de Ryder el baile que tiene que aprender. Después de realizar The Warbles ve a Marley tener una mirada de preocupación, agarra la mano para consolarla. Antes de continuar, Jake ve que Marley no se ve tan bien. Se supone que ella es sólo nervioso y le asegura que estará bien. Ryder dice a Jake para tomar la danza, ya que él es mejor. Después de la actuación Jake ve que se desmaya Marley y corre a su lado que controla su pulso. Swan Song Después se desmaya Marley, Jake y Ryder ayudan Marley a la sala de coro. Después de perder las Seccionales, Jake y Ryder se unen al equipo de baloncesto en el auditorio después de Finn les dice que está molesto se han movido tan rápidamente. Jake le susurra algo a Marley antes de salir y ella le ruega que no fuera, pero él se va. Jake está presente en Don't Dream It's Over y se ve abrazando con Marley. Glee, Actually Jake se ve luchando Phil y Bobby, Puck viene de la nada y se rompe la pelea. Mientras que Jake y Puck andando por los pasillos, Puck le pide a Jake que fuera con él a Los Ángeles Cuando llegan se van a estudios de la Paramount y realizan Hanukkah Oh HanukkahHanukkah , después, pasar el rato en lo que Jake creía que era la mansión de Puck, cuando en realidad pertenecía al pueblo de Puck. Admite que Jake no quería que él viera su apartamento para lo llevó a la mansión. Jake le dice que deben regresar a Lima, después de regresar a la madre de Jake y la madre de Puck se reencuentran en Breadstix, Jake y Noah conseguir que dejen de odiar a los demás. Noah le dice a Jake que planea quedarse en Lima para cuidarlo. Más tarde canta en Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas con su hermano, Brittany y Sam en Breadstix. Sadie Hawkins Jake es visto caminando por los pasillos con los chicos, mientras que en la mira de varias chicas. En la sala de ciencia, Kitty deja claro que ella piensa en pedir que jake la acompañe al baile. Marley le dice a Brittany, que después de haber perdido las seccionales, Jake actuó diferente hacia ella, pero después de Marley realiza Tell Him con Brittany, le pide a Jake y él dice que sí. Kitty entonces esquinas a Jake y le dice que vaya con ella. Él dice que no, pero Kitty le ofrece algo que es cierto Marley no le daría. Más tarde, Jake le dice a Puck sobre su problema de ser la pareja de Marley, y Kitty tratando de seducirlo. Puck se compromete a hacer del Kitty lo dejara en paz. Después de la actuación, Jake y Marley bailan. Marley dice a Jake que le gusta, pero que ella quiere tomar las cosas con calma y que él sólo estar con ella, y que si Jake no puede comprometerse con ella, ella no puede estar con él. Marley se marcha para dar a Jake tiempo para tomar una decisión. Jake se ve entonces una sonrisa al ver a su hermano y Kitty bailar juntos. Mientras que él está bailando con Marley en I Only Have Eyes For You, él le dice que él está listo para estar sólo con ella. Asimismo, expresó su satisfacción por Marley elegir estar con él, antes de compartir un beso. Naked Estar de vuelta en la sala de coro, Jake y Marley se sientan junto con su brazo alrededor de ella. Mientras que hace "Broga" de Sam realizan Centerfold/Hot In Herre. Marley llama a Jake en el auditorio y cantan A Thousand Years en el desempeño, Jake y Marley confiesan sus sentimientos y el amor por los demás, pero cuando Marley está a punto de decir "Te quiero" que ahoga y dice que le gusta la canción que Jake sabía que estaba nervioso. Jake y Ryder hacer ejercicio en el gimnasio y trata de ver quién tiene mejores músculos, Jake le dice a Ryder que hacer con Marley, pero se disculpa por hablar de ello con él, Ryder le dice a Jake que está bien y que si él se siente de esa manera de decirle . El le canta a Marley Let Me Love You (Until You Learn To Love Yourself) en la sala de coro. Si bien salir y firmar el calendario de los chicos de Mckinley donde le firma a Marley "Te Amo - Jake" Marley dice que ella también lo ama y se besan. Jake también recibe una parte solista en This Is The New Years. Diva Su papel de discurso sólo es recto delante de rendimiento de las Divas, cuando Finn y Emma anuncian la semana Diva y dice que los chicos se perdidos. Se le ve presente en Don't Stop Me Now, Nutbush City Limits y Hung Up. I Do Marley Jake da un regalo del día de San Valentín temprano, y los amigos de Jake sugerencias menos de lo útil de su hermano Puck, pero Ryder ofrece una punta ganadora: estiramiento de los dones en la Semana de San Valentín. En la clase de Jake ofrece un tributo a Marley con los chicos de Glee le respaldan: la pareja ase dueto de Marvin Gaye y Tammi Terrell You're All I Need To Get By. Resultados Jake nuevo con Marley dándole peonías, su flor favorita, pero los éxitos de Jake realmente impulsados por la atención cercana de Ryder a todos los detalles de Marley. Ryder se desliza Jake algunas joyas para dar a Marley, pero se desanime cuando Jake sugiere que él y Marley irá "hasta el final" después de su noviazgo exitoso de San Valentín. Jake le asegura Marley es especial y reitera su promesa de no hacerle daño, pero tiene problemas de Ryder poniendo sus propios sentimientos de Marley a un lado. Ellos cantan de Bob Seger We've Got Tonite, preparando el ambiente para una serie de conexiones románticas hotel después de la recepción: Rachel y Finn, Kurt y Blaine, Jake y Marley, Artie y Betty, y Santana y Quinn. Marley da Ryder de San Valentín, admitiendo que ella sabe que el ayudava aJake y que su consideración era romántico - que va a ser maravilloso para él cuando es de verdad con otra chica algún día. Jake tarde canta en Anything Could Happen con New Directions. Girls (and Boys) on Film Se le ve cuando Will anuncia la nueva asignación: cantar sus canciones favoritas de sus películas favoritas. Después de eso, él ha visto cantar durante la realización de Shout. Como se celebra la competición mash-up, él realiza (junto con Chicod) Old Time Rock And Roll/Danger Zone, usar calcetines, una camisa y la ropa interior solamente (con Sam y Ryder). Él es mencionado por Marley, cuando Kitty se disculpa por lo que ha hecho con ella. Marley confesar, entonces, que la besó Ryder pero ella todavía le gusta Jake. Poco después, se invita a Marley a una clase de arte, en la que confiesa que él no planeó todas las cosas que hizo en el Día de San Valentín, pero Ryder lo hizo en su lugar. Como una manera de decir que lo siento, que le cante a su Unchained Melody, mientras Marley piensa en el beso y se imaginan que Ryder está cantando esa canción para ella. Cuando Jake termina la canción, ella le dice a Jake en el beso, diciendo que "ella que lo haga", lo que hace que Jake salir de la habitación, enojado y herido. Más tarde se lleva a cabo junto con ND, Footloose, mientras que él está viendo que Ryder y Marley comparten un abrazo. Feud Al principio del episodio, Jake se ve en la sala del coro, observando cómo la pelea entre Finn y Will crece. Cuando Ryder canta una canción y Will le elogia delante de Finn, todo el mundo aplaude, excepto Jake. A continuación, tiene una escena con Marley en el pasillo al lado de sus casilleros. Marley termina el silencio entre ellos diciendo que no entiende por qué está tan enojado con ella. Ella cree que no hizo nada. Jake sigue enojado por el beso entre ella y Ryder. Marley se explica que ella no sabía qué más hacer y que no es como Ryder tuvo un comienzo corriente antes de besarla. Jake piensa que no debería haber hecho Ryder pensar que había una posibilidad entre ellos. Marley está de acuerdo con Jake y ella le dice que no es justo para ninguno de ellos. Ella cuestiona Jake sobre él coquetear con otras chicas, pero Jake niega rápidamente. Ella no cree que Jake podría retroceder si un Cheerio quería besarlo. Marley le pregunta si cree que ella lo dejaría para Ryder y Jake le dice que él no lo sabe. Siente que con todos los día de San Valentín se presenta que Ryder se le ocurrió y Ryder es dos pulgadas más alto, Marley podría romper con él. Marley sonríe y le dice a Jake que no iba a romper con él. Ella le dice que lo ama y que significa mucho para ella. jake le pregunta que si ella está preocupada de que podría dejarla por alguien. Ella dice que ella no es más. Jake sonríe y dice: "Bien, porque soy yo y tú contra el mundo." Se abrazan y besan. Él dice que él pensó Ryder era buen amigo. Marley dice que quiere ser más indulgente, pero ella entiende que Jake podría todavía estar enojado con Ryder. Ella le pide a Jake si él confía en ella, porque si lo hace, no se molestaba si ella se refería a Ryder. Ella también dice que no importa dónde está y qué está haciendo ella está con él. Se besan y mientras Marley deja para la clase, sonríe Jake. Jake se ve entonces en la sala de coro, sentado al lado de Marley disfrutar del desempeño de Ryder y Unique. Mientras escucha la pelea entre Ryder y Unique, Jake parece molesto y llama a Ryder un imbécil. Después él es un bailarín de respaldo junto con Blaine. Ambos se realizan con el Sr. Schue, mientras que los otros chicos realizan con Finn y Will Bye Bye Bye/I Want It That Way. Una vez más se le ve en el salón del coro junto a Marley escuchando el Blaine y Sue cantar. Ryder llama Jake, Marley y Unique para una charla. Pidió disculpas a Jake por robar "su" Marley y Jake acepta su disculpa. Jake también dice que va a tomar un tiempo para recuperar la confianza de Ryder, pero Ryder es feliz pueden ser amigos de nuevo. Junto con Kitty, todos ellos coinciden en que van a luchar para ganar las Regionales y que será a ellos a hacerse cargo del club glee próximo año. Al final del episodio, junto con Ryder y los otros miembros de New Directions realizar Closer en el Auditorio. Guilty Pleasures Jake aparece por primera vez cuando Blaine y Sam asignar al Club Glee el tema de "placeres culpables". Se realiza con el Club Glee Wake Me Up (Before You Go-Go). Después de que él está bailando en el desempeño de Copacabana y posteriormente admite su amor por Manilow al New Directions. Marley está compitiendo furiosamente hacia Jake después de escuchar a Tina sobre su placer culpable y le pregunta si es cierto que él quiere hacer una canción de Chris Brown. Jake trata de explicar a las chicas en la sala de coro por qué iba a cantar Chris Brown. Su razón es que se siente culpable por gusto sus canciones y sostiene que debe ser capaz de separar el arte de la artista a las chicas no están de acuerdo con Jake, que le lleva a plantear el hecho de que el coro ha hecho Whitney, Britney, y Rihanna y él no piensa que son buenos modelos a seguir ya sea con todo todavía cantan su música. Más tarde, Jake todavía realiza una canción de Brown. Pero en lugar de Chris, es Bobby. Con el respaldo de los chicos de New Directions, Jake canta My Prerogative. Cuando termina la actuación, Artie le dice a Jake por qué las chicas aún no están contentos con él interpretando una canción Bobby Brown, tampoco. Jake después pide disculpas a las chicas. Shooting Star En este episodio, Jake y Ryder converse con otros cuando Ryder le habla de su relación en línea con Katie, pero Jake intenta decirle que se tome las cosas con calma y hacer un plan para presentar personalmente ante ella. Sin embargo, Jake se acusa a continuación, junto con Marley por Ryder después de que él se da cuenta de que está siendo catfished. Jake trata de decirle que no iba a hacer nada de eso a Ryder, negando que él participó en la situación. Mientras tanto, Jake se ve la realización de More Than Words con New Directions a Lord Tubbington, y cuando se escucharon dos disparos, Jake se ve asustado y asustado que se esconde en la sala del coro oscuro con el resto de New Directions, después de que el equipo SWAT indica que moros en la costa, Jake abraza al resto del Glee Club durante las secuelas. Jake se trata de dar conjeturas a Ryder de quién sea el catfisher puede ser, y es visto realizando Say con el resto de New Directions. Como Ryder entra en el escenario, se ven interactuando entre sí. Sweet Dreams Jake y Marley dandose un beso antes de que Mr. Schuester anuncia la lista de temas para las Regionales al Club Glee, y está presente cuando Blaine forma una reunión secreta con el coro de la lista de canciones de las Regionales, también se ve enojado cuando Kitty hace un comentario acerca de las ideas de Marley para una canción original. Jake también está presente cuando el señor Schuester intenta disculparse con New Directions y hace una cara inusual cuando el señor Schuester menciona Lillian Adler, quien dirigió el primer McKinley Glee Club. Al final del episodio, que tiene un solo en Outcast, el intercambio de las interacciones con Marley y el resto de New Directions. Lights Out Jake se ve primero a pie en el interior de la sala del coro con Marley y los testigos del apagón en la sala de coro. Más tarde, Jake se ve caminando con Ryder, diciéndole que deve dejar de lado a Katie porque él no la conoce. Pone en duda el secreto de Ryder, pero se niega a decirle, y las respuestas a Jake que tal vez debería decirle sus secretos a otra persona. Durante el desempeño de Ryder de Everybody Hurts, Jake y Marley se ven en el pasillo conseguir slushied por deportistas y Jake mira hacia atrás y parece tener desprecio respecto. Más tarde, Jake se ve la realización de We Will Rock You con todos New Directions, y hace un baile con el grupo. Al final del episodio, Jake se ve realizando durante For The Longest Time con New Directions. Wonder-ful Jake se ve por primera vez en la sala del coro cuando la asignación de la semana se reveló. Más adelante en la semana, bailó de reserva por Ryder durante la ejecución del Kitty de Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm Yours . En el auditorio, se le ve bailando con el grupo como Mercedes realiza Superstition. Más tarde, Mercedes y Mike se acercó a Jake. Ofrecieron Jake a ser uno de los bailarines destacados de video musical de Mercedes. Mike le dice que es una triple amenaza, porque él es un cantante increíble, tuvo algunos movimientos de baile y los enfermos, como Mercedes completa la lista - que es sexy como el infierno. Creen que Jake es el arma secreta del club glee. Jake y luego responde que él es sólo un estudiante de segundo año. Mike le instó a ser un líder. Mercedes le dice que no a ocultar su luz bajo el celemín, citando a Jesús. Estados Jake es judío. Mercedes respondió: "Así es él". Más tarde, en el coro. Mike y Jake muestra sus movimientos en I Wish. Cuando Mercedes le pregunta a los miembros glee lo que van a hacer en las Regionales como un comentario, respondió: "Paso hasta la placa y abrazar su talento." Al final del episodio, Jake se ve la realización For Once In My Life con New Directions All Or Nothing Primero se le ve en la sala de coro cuando Wil menciona las canciones para las Regionales y sobre la audicion de Rachel. Luego se le en la reunion de New Directions donde Ryder pregunta quien en Katie donde se enfurece, cuando Marley confiesa que es ella, el se mira deseccionado cuando Ryder esta furioso el defiende a Marley diciendo que solo fue una broma. Cuando estan apunto de iniciar las Regionales se encuentra cuando Brittany se despide de todos. Al comienzo de la presentacion de New Directions comtiene un gran solo en Hall Of Fame, luego se le mira bailando y asiendo coros durante I Love It y All Or Nothing. Al final se le mira durante la boda de Will y Emma finalisando la temporada. Quinta Temporada Love, Love, Love Durante la escena del salón del coro, Jake le dice al grupo un poco acerca de la vida de John Lennon al mencionar cómo su papá salió de su vida cuando era más joven. Más tarde, se le ve que se divierten con Marley y el resto del club en el carnaval durante Drive My Car. Mientras Blaine dice el club de su plan maestro, parece entusiasmado con la idea, pero va con Blaine y Sam a los diferentes coros espectáculo para conseguir que le ayuden. Durante Help!, Se le ve la enseñanza de uno de los miembros de Vocal Adrenaline cómo perfeccionar su voltereta hacia atrás. Mientras gatito está hablando de las relaciones fallidas en el club Glee, Jake se ofende a eso y sonríe a Blaine cuando dice: "Kurt y yo vamos a tener un final feliz.", Entonces Él está sentado con Sam y Ryder escuchar Blaine viene con una idea de cómo ayudar a Tina, que les lleva a vestirse como los Beatles y realizar I Saw Her Standing There para ella y las otras chicas. Al final del episodio, él está en Dalton Academia con el resto de New Directions, Haverbrook Coro Vocal Adrenaline, The Warblers, Santana, Rachel, Mercedes, y Burt, proporcionando copia de seguridad en All You Need Is Love. Relaciones. Marley Rose Relación:Jake y Marley La relación se vio por primera vez brevemente en The New Rachel, después de puestos se que estarán en New Directions, Marley vio que ella entró, cuando camina por Jake que vista el uno al otro. Se les ve mirando el uno al otro de nuevo mientras Marley realiza Chasing Pavements con las nuevas direcciones y Jake entra en la sala por unos momentos. Los dos han coqueteado y hablaron entre en Britney 2.0, Jake la invita a salir y ella acepta. Posteriormente se realizan (You Drive Me) Crazy/Crazy en el campo de fútbol en las gradas, y se acercan a besaser. Jake le da, su chaqueta después de que ella dice que ella tiene fría, Marley mantuvo la chaqueta hasta que Kitty y Jake revelan que están en una relación que Marley se entristeció sobre. Jake todavía sale con Marley a pesar de que estaba saliendo con Kitty, él rompe con Kitty en The Break-Up cuando Kitty comienza insultar Marley y su madre, después se rompen Marley le pregunta a una audición con para Grease como el papel de Sandy y Danny, que él rechaza. Después de ver Ryder coquetear con Marley en The Role You Were Born To Play, Jake se pone celoso. Marley mira como él y Kitty realice todo el mundo habla de su audición, durante la realización de devoluciones de llamada Born to Hand Jive, Jake intenta bailar con Marley más, lo que hace que Kitty casi atacarla, Jake le tira fuera del escenario para evitar eso. Después de perder el papel de Danny a Ryder, Jake ve besarse antes de realizar You're The One That I Want. En Dynamic Duets, Jake pide a Marley una cita otra vez, que interviene Ryder este momento. Ryder y Jake pelean por el amor de Marley, después de Ryder cancela su cita con Marley, ella le pide a Jake y han estado saliendo desde entonces. Marley vuelve más abierto con Jake en Thanksgiving, y después de ella se desmaya y pierden las seccionales, Jake se queda a su lado. Cuando, Sadie Hawkins se anunció, Marley se encuentra la confianza de pedir a Jake a la danza que él acepta. En el baile, Marley confiesa que le gusta mucho a Jake, pero ella sólo puede estar con ella y tomar las cosas con calma, ya que ella tiene miedo de hacerse daño. Más tarde, Jake dice que se hace buscando y sólo quiere estar con ella, afirmando su relación. En Naked, Brittany informa Marley a confesar sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Jake. Marley intenta hacer esto pidiendo a Jake al auditorio donde se realizan A Thousand Years, donde comparten un beso. Poco después, Marley trata de decir 'Te amo' a Jake, pero termina diciendo que le encanta la canción. Cuando Jake revela lo que sucedió en el auditorio de Ryder, aconseja a Jake para decir 'Te amo primero ". Trata de hacer esto a través del canto Let Me Love You (Until You Learn To Love Yourself)pero cuando se le preguntó si había algo que decirle, él dice que la canción más o menos lo dijo, diciendo indirectamente sus sentimientos. Al firmar los Hombres de calendario McKinley, ve a Marley y le da uno que dice 'Te Quiero-Jake "en él. Abrumada, ella dice te amo de nuevo y ella lo besa. Canciones. Solos: Cuarta Temporada: 03 Never Say Never.png|Never Say Never (The New Rachel) Jake.JPG|Let Me Love You (Until You Learn To Love Yourself)' (Naked) 481776 523476807699069 1028032893 n.jpg|'My Prerogative (Guilty Pleasures) I Wish Performance.png|I Wish' (Wonder-ful) Solos (En Duetos): Cuarta Temporada: Crazy.png|'(You Drive Me) Crazy/Crazy (Marley)(Britney 2.0) 05x04 Everybody Talks.png|Everybody Talks (Kitty)(The Role You Were Born To Play) 07x02 Superman.png|Superman' (Ryder)(Dynamic Duets) Hanuka.JPG|'Hanukkah Oh Hanukkah (Puck)(Glee, Actually) NakedCap5.png|A Thousand Years (Marley)(Naked) I Do.jpg|You're All I Need To Get By (Marley)(I Do) 415GLEEEp415Sc36018--4301560475422067735.jpg|Unchained Melody (Ryder)(Girls (and Boys) on Film) Closer-glee.jpg|Closer''' (Ryder)(Feud) Solos (En Grupo): Cuarta Temporada: Quinta Temporada Curiosidades *Jacob Artist, su personaje se llama igual Jacob Puckerman. *Su numero es 419-555-0176 (Dynamic Duets) *Tiene una estrella de David junto a su hermano Puck. *Su placer culpable es Chris Brown (Guilty Pleasures) *Tiene el mismo nombre de Jacob Ben Israel, aunque suele ser llamado solo Jake. *Es Judio, al igual que su medio hermano Puck , y al igual que Rachel. *Su personaje inicialmente no incluia que fuera un exelente bailarin, pero debido a los talentos del actor que lo interpreta (Jacob Artist) se decidio que tambien bailaria. *En los primeros episodio vestia muy parecido a Puck, pero luego empezo a vestir de una forma muy parecida a Finn. *Es capaz de hacer un Mortal extendido, se puede ver en la presentacin de Everybody Talks y en Gangnam Style . *Su mejor amigo es Ryder Lynn *Tiene algunos parecidos con Finn: **Al principio eran novios de la capitana de las Cheerios (Quinn y Kitty) **Despues de terminar con las capitanas se hicieron novios de su verdadero amor (Rachel y Marley) **Ambos pertenecieron al equipo de Basketball. **A quien verdaderamente aman es a Rachel y a la nueva Rachel. **Ambos tocan la Guitarra. **Visten Parecido. **Ambos son lideres y tienen la capacidad de Liderazgo. **Al ingresar al club glee ambos estaban en 2do año. *El es el tio de Beth Corcoran. *El y Jessie son los unicos chicos a los que se les a visto bailar ballet. *El es el placer culpable de Marley. *La mayoría de sus duetos han sido con Marley o Ryder . Galeria 1126101 1349472608941 full.jpg Jittyy.jpg GLEEEp402Sc14051--4353188698512690866.jpg Jakeee.jpg Jake-and-baline-o.gif Jakeartist.png Jake.JPG 90x55x2-Crazy, you drive me crazy - Marley and Jake.png Jakerydermarley.jpg Ryder-Jake.jpg JakePuckerman&MarleyRose3.gif GLEE - Relación entre Kitty y Jake.png Relación - Jake y Kitty.png JAKE.jpg JakeandNoah.JPG JakeFlirt.png Jake9.png Jake8.png Jake7.png Jake6.png Jake4.png Jake3.png Jake2.png Jake.jpg Jitty 1.jpg Jitty.jpg images (388888888.jpg Jake5.png JakePuckermanPromo.jpg images (4888.jpg images (5)))).jpg t300-Jacob-Artist.jpg JakePuckerman1.gif images (6)---.jpg images (7)kk.jpg images (8)hhhh.jpg images (9)oo.jpg images (10)pp.jpg tumblr_miaa29KObk1s56ve9o1_500.png images (11)jgjkj.jpg 1144719_1353289328259_full.jpg images (12)kkk.jpg glee_s4super-jake2-300x300.jpg images (13)fff.jpg tumblr_me2i3jFsoN1r3zbjwo1_500.jpg images (14)s.jpg tumblr_inline_mju2lkqkpB1rc44o1.gif tumblr_mawyl80g4i1rfavtho1_500.jpg images (15)w.jpg images (16)d.jpg images (17)d.jpg images (18)h.jpg Glee.S04E05.HDTV.x264-LOL.-VTV-_290.jpg images (19)h.jpg glee-puckerman-la-1-24-13.jpg images (20)n.jpg images (21)n.jpg images (22)bbvnhjhg.jpg b08ddad6e1f1b56e13eeefdb177cf1ce.jpeg tumblr_me1yp7ABQo1rwi3sd.png GLEE_-_4x01_-The_New_Rachel-_Season_Premiere_EPK_-_-Jacob_Artist_Jake_Puckerman- images (23)d.jpg 0f.jpg Jacob Artistf.jpg images (24)f.jpg 5d51036db55ef9e089dfddfe4ef478f8.jpeg tumblr_mans6gmQbd1rymr44o1_500.jpg Jacob-Artist-Jake-Glee-Shirtless-01-2012-12-14.jpg Jake_2.jpg Jake_gp.png images (25)bn.jpg images (26)hh.jpg images (27)h.jpg reg1024glee7mh112012-4448579997504965590.jpg 200_s.gif images (28)ffff.jpg Jake-Puckerman-Jacob-Artist.jpg images (29)ujk.jpg tumblr_static_tumblr_mc7sdbk2oo1qkdght.gif gleejake3.jpg images (30)bn.jpg images (32)c.jpg images (31)x.jpg images (33)f.jpg 1187584_1362422551642_full.jpg 1163563_1357242481600_full.jpg images (34)dds.jpg images (35)f.jpg gleefddf.jpg images (36)jgkk.jpg 200_s (1).gif 1194893_1364022306457_full.jpg images (37)wefrf.jpg images (38)h4tyh4ty.jpg images (39)rthrh.jpg images (42)tyht.jpg images (40)tt.jpg images (41)hh.jpg images (43)rthr.jpg images (44)nn.jpg thumb.gif images (45)feg.jpg images (46)gdfjd.jpg images (47)hjjj.jpg imagesfghw.jpg tumblr_maq0ga4ump1rwsk8io1_r1_500.gif tumblr_meb3grGKjN1qalsfmo1_500.gif images (1)hfhs.jpg 411_36.jpg 1197944_1364585150277_full.jpg 1156314_1355732743325_full.jpg GLEE_-_Relación_entrehf_Kitty_y_Jake.png images (2)hghgh.jpg images (3)dgwh.jpg images (4)fgdgd.jpg yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyymshsrtwyp;_Jake.jpg images (5)gg.jpg images (6)sdtdf.jpg images (7)kkk.jpg thumbg.gif images (8)mmmm.jpg images (9)hjgj.jpg Jakepuckerman419.gif tumblr_mlgtwgjShm1qiqfwbo1_500.png Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Familia Puckerman Categoría:Miembros de New Directions Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personajes Secundarios Categoría:Personajes Recurrentes Categoría:Estudiantes del McKinley High Categoría:Chicos de New Directions Categoría:Jake puckerman Categoría:Personajes Invitados Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Miembro no graduado